kakuriyofandomcom-20200213-history
Ōdanna
|alias = Ogre God Master Innkeeper |gender = Male |species = Ogre |hair = Black |eye = Red |status = Alive |light_novel_debut = Light Novel Volume 1 |manga_debut = Vol. 1, Chapter 1 |anime_debut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = |Voice Eng = Christopher Wehkamp |height = 180 cm |title1 = Ōdanna |family = |birthday = |age = }} Ōdanna (大旦那, oodanna, lit: Master Innkeeper) is one of the main characters of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi series. He is an ogre who runs the Tenjin-ya inn, and one of the eight Hachiyo of the Hidden Realm. Appearance Ōdanna has the appearance of a handsome pale-skinned young man. He is very tall, with no one yet shown to stand over him. He has black, medium-length hair with a long lock of central hair for bangs and red eyes. Two short, white horns stick out of his hair atop of his head. The nails on his hands are long, sharply pointed, and black in color. He dresses formally. He commonly wears a black kimono with a grey obi sash. Over his kimono is a long haori (kimono jacket), also in black, trimmed with a thin gold and wide red. The haori is tied with a gold string. In most instances, he also wears a white fur or fur-like half-collar, from which hangs a pair of golden trinkets over his chest. On his feet he wears white tabi (traditional Japanese socks) and zori (flat, thonged sandals) with black straps. While an ogre himself, Ōdanna wears a full ogre mask on occasion, such as when he first meets Aoi Tsubaki in the Apparent Realm. The ogre mask, like Ōdanna, has red eyes and two horns, but that is where the similarities end. With large teeth, jutting fangs, and accentuated features on the forehead, nose, and chin, the mask takes on the fierce appearance of a more traditional ogre. While in the Apparent Realm, he takes on multiple disguises. Personality Ōdanna is known to be cold and merciless but is also loved and respected by his servants because of his kindness and large heart. He respects those with ambitions and hard-work. Many of his servants are loyal due to Ōdanna offering genuine kindness in their time of need. History He knew Shirō Tsubaki (Aoi Tsubaki's grandfather) for many years and considered him a friend. As a result of Shirō owing him almost 100 million yen Ōdanna accepted Shirō's offer of marriage to Aoi as payment. Plot Powers & Abilities As one of the eight Hachiyo members of the Hidden Realm, Ōdanna is known as a powerful ayakashi with control over his green ogre flame. Ogre Fire One of the few ogres capable of hosting green ogre fire. Ai, an ayakashi is born from the green ogre fire pendant that he gave Aoi before her Eastern Land Foreign Food Delicacy trip.Episode 17 In the novel, he is able to shapeshift into a beautiful woman. Transformation Ōdanna as the ability to manipulate his appearance to a certain degree but so far is unable to change his hair color. Ōdanna disguise 01 ep16.png Ōdanna disguise 02 ep16.png Ōdanna disguise 03 ep16.png Ōdanna disguise 04 ep16.png Ōdanna disguise 05 ep16.png Ōdanna disguise 06 ep16.png Novel9.jpg Relationships Aoi Tsubaki After taking Aoi to the Hidden Realm and telling her the details about her grandfather's debt, Ōdanna wants to make Aoi his bride. However, she refuses and decides to try to pay Shiro's debt her own away. At first, Ōdanna doesn't think much of Aoi and believes she'll quit in her quest in paying back the debt. However, he quickly sees that Aoi is a kind, hard-working person and comes to respect her. Ōdanna is attracted to Aoi's strong spiritual power - what makes him want to devour her - and her perseverance through difficult situations. Aoi has become dear to Ōdanna. He becomes more and more watchful with her and his feelings toward her grow a lot more romantically throughout the story, and Ōdanna has deeper feelings for Aoi as he is quite protective of her. He has called Aoi reckless since she's gotten herself into trouble multiple times and needed saving. But, he's constantly watching and keeping a sharp eye on his beloved. Shirō Tsubaki Ōdanna knew Shirō because he was a unique human able to travel to the Hidden Realm on his own. It's not known how they met. After going to an extravagant spree in Tenjin-ya, he went in a deep debt with Ōdanna, promising his granddaughter's hand to him in case he could not pay Ōdanna back. Shirō tended to rub many of the Ayakashi the wrong way, but Ōdanna was one of the few who really liked Shirō and considered him a friend. Ginji Ginji greatly respects Ōdanna. He calls him a wonderful ogre, as well as someone cool-headed, merciless, and bighearted at the same time. He adds that Ōdanna is greatly well-liked and respected by his employees, and that he is an ogre-god who is among the most powerful and high ranking Ayakashi. Oryō During a visit of Oryō and her ex employer to Tenjin-ya, Ōdanna hired her after he witnessed the rage of her master once Oryō broke a gift provided do the ogre-god. Since then, Oryō makes everything to be appraised by Ōdanna. Aoi thinks that Ōdanna is a father figure to Oryō. Akatsuki Shirō left Akatsuki to Ōdanna's care when he was younger. Akatsuki didn't enjoy working at Tenjin-ya at first, but grew to love it and earned his title as the front desk manager. He respects Ōdanna, as all of the other employees do. Byakuya Ōdanna appreciates Byakuya as his chief accountant and thinks he is very reliable. When Aoi was kidnapped and Ōdanna went to save her, he sent Byakuya to the meeting in his stead. Ougon-douji Ranmaru Ai Raijū Character Song *Negai Hana (Wish Flower) Trivia *Ōdanna has a fear of looking old to Aoi. *The protagonist of Hakkabou's first written work is modeled off of Ōdanna.http://kakuriyo-anime.com/character/chara_det.php?key=15 (Japanese) *His true name is unknown. **He commonly goes by his titles: Master Innkeeper (Ōdanna) and the Ogre God. **While posing as a fish peddler in the southern lands, he goes by the fake name Jinpachi.Episode 17 *Ōdanna smokes using a kiseru, a Japanese smoking pipe. While not mentioned in the series, kiseru are traditionally used for smoking finely shredded tobacco. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yokai Category:Tenjin-ya Employee